muppetfandomcom_ja-20200214-history
Sesame Street Double Feature
Sesame Street Double Features are a series of video and DVD releases featuring two past Sesame Street video releases per release. They were released by Golden Book Video in 1985, The Video Collection in the 1980s and 1990s, Walt Disney Home Video from 1997 to 1999, ABC Video for Kids for a time and Genius Entertainment and Abbey Home Media in 2008. Golden Book Video * Eight Super Stories from Sesame Street (1985) (earliest Sesame Street double feature video and reissue of Three Sesame Street Stories and Five Super Stories from Sesame Street) Video Collection International Sesame Street double features were reissued by The Video Collection International in the late 1980's and early 1990's. * Bedtime Stories and Songs (later renamed Sleepytime Songs and Stories) / Getting Ready for School (early 1990's) * I'm Glad I'm Me / Sing Along (early 1990's) * Play Along Games and Songs / Big Bird's Story Time (early 1990's) * Learning About Letters / The Alphabet Game (August 8, 1991) * Bedtime Stories and Songs (later renamed Sleepytime Songs and Stories) / Big Bird's Story Time (August 19, 1991) * Learning About Numbers / Learning to Add and Subtract (August 19, 1991) * Sing Along / Play Along Games and Songs (August 19, 1991) * Dance Along / Big Bird's Favorite Party Games (February 10, 1992) Walt Disney Home Video From 1997 to 1999, Walt Disney Home Video released two Sesame Street video releases per release on videocassette in the United Kingdom. * Cookie Monster's Best Bites / Play Along Games and Songs (October 20, 1997) * Do the Alphabet / Getting Ready to Read (October 20, 1997) * Elmo's Sing Along Guessing Game / Elmocize (October 20, 1997) * Learning About Numbers / The Best of Ernie and Bert (October 20, 1997) * Big Bird's Story Time / Big Bird Sings (January 19, 1998) * Get Up and Dance / Dance Along (January 19, 1998) * Sing Along / Sing, Hoot and Howl with the Sesame Street Animals (January 19, 1998) * Sleepytime Songs and Stories (originally called Bedtime Stories and Songs) / Quiet Time (January 19, 1998) * Learning to Share ''/ ''We All Sing Together (July 20, 1998) * Telling the Truth / A New Baby in My House (July 20, 1998) * 123 Count With Me / Imagine That! (August 17, 1998) * Learning About Letters / Sing Yourself Silly! (August 17, 1998) * Big Bird Gets Lost! / Rock & Roll! (May 3, 1999) * The Alphabet Jungle Game / Monster Hits! (May 3, 1999) * The Great Numbers Game / Let's Eat!: Funny Food Songs (May 3, 1999) * The Best of Elmo / Fiesta! (July 19, 1999) * Elmo Says Boo! / Kids' Favorite Songs (September 20, 1999) * Elmopalooza / Count It Higher: Great Music Videos from Sesame Street ''(October 4 1999) * ''Getting Ready for School ''/ ''Sing Yourself Siller At The Movies (October 10, 1999) ABC Video for Kids ABC Video for Kids released a double feature Sesame Street video called Big Bird Sings! / 123 Count with Me, however it was unknown when was it released. *''The Best of Elmo'' / Elmocize (April 24 1998) *''Kid's Favorite Songs / ''Fiesta! (January 1 1998) *''Elmo Says Boo! / ''Do the Alphabet ''(March 6, 1998) *''Get Up and Dance / Sing Yourself Silly! (April 10, 1998) *''Cookie Monster's Best Bites / ''Imagine That! (Feburary 12, 1998) *''Elmo's Sing Along Guessing Game'' / Big Bird Gets Lost! (March 29, 1998) *''Quiet Time'' / Monster Hits! (April 18, 1998) Genius Entertainment Genius Entertainment released Sesame Street Doubles Features on January 8, 2008. * Learning About Numbers / Learning to Share (January 8, 2008) * 123 Count with Me / Learning About Letters (January 8, 2008) * Elmo's Musical Adventure: The Story of Peter and the Wolf / Sing Yourself Silly! (January 8, 2008) * Sing Along / Fiesta! (January 8, 2008) * Telling the Truth / We All Sing Together (January 8 2008) * The Best of Ernie and Bert ''/ ''Big Bird Gets Lost! ''(Janurary 8 2008) Abbey Home Media ''Sesame Street Double Features were recently released by Abbey Home Media in 2008. Only one title was available on February 25, 2008. * Elmo's World: Wake Up with Elmo! / Elmo's World: Dancing, Music and Books (February 25, 2008) Category:Sesame Street Video Series